fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Obozowa draka przez skorupiaka
800px Pomóż nam, Scooby-Doo! Odc. 70 - Obozowa draka przez skorupiaka Przed czołówką Pewna grupka dzieci, ze swym szkolnym wychowawcą, Jeheny'm miała zamiar spędzić noc pod namiotami. Wybrali sam środek lasu, ogromnego lasu. Ognisko paląc się wydzielało iskierki, które tak przypiekały i nadawały smaku kiełbaskom, że nawet niejadek by je zjadł. Dzieci smacznie spały w swoich namiotach, kiedy to Jeheny poszedł do strumyka po nieskazitelną wodę, którą ugasiłby żarzące się ognisko. Wiadro niestety było dziurawe, więc mężczyzna wziął ze sobą balon. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi usłyszał ryk. - E, jestem senny, zapewne mam omamy... - Powiedział Jeheny sennym głosem. Lecz to nie były omamy - przed jego oczami zjawiła się ogromna langusta. Chłopak z przerażenia pobiegł do podopiecznych i ewakuował ich. Langusta wyrwała drzewo i rzuciła je w stronę dzieci, lecz te zdążyły uciec. Po czołówce Przyjaciele - Fred, Daphne, Velma, Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo jadą autem przez las. Drzewa są tak gęsto ustawione obok siebie, że nawet trochę światła tam nie dociera. Droga jest pełna dziur, przez co Fredowi nie jedzie się najlepiej, ale wierzy on, że niespodzianka, która czeka jego przyjaciół na miejscu jest tego warta. W końcu lider grupy odezwał się: - Kochani, mam dla was niespodziankę! Możecie zgadywać, gdzie jedziemy, chociaż wykluczony jest fakt, że zgadniecie. - Hmm... Może do budki tacos? - Odpowiedział Scooby. - Niestety nie, żarłoku! - Odpowiedział Fred. - No kurczę, Fred! Przecież nie jedliśmy przez pięć minut! Jesteśmy głodni jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, prawda Scooby-Doo? - Wyraził swoje zdanie Kudłaty. - No właśnie, cierpimy! - Przytaknął koledze Scooby. - Nie będziecie jeść przez kolejne pięć minut to i tak nic wam się nie stanie! - Wykrzyknął zdenerwowany kierowca wana. - No co, zgadujcie dalej! - Może do Centrum Nauki Mikołaja Kopernika w Warszawie? - Zgadywała Velma. - Daruj sobie, Velmo! Już kilka razy tam byliśmy, więc po co znów tam jechać? - Odpowiedział Fred wyczerpany odpowiedziami przyjaciół. - Och, Fred! Na Tatralandii byliśmy już trzy razy i ciągle tam jeździmy, a ty nie narzekasz! - Dogadała Velma. - No cóż, może Daphne zgadnie... - Powiedział Fred z brakiem nadzieji w głosie. - Do sklepu z pacynkami! - Powiedziała Daphne z ekscytacją. - Widać, że nikt z was nie zgadł! Jedziemy na obozowisko Mały łoś! Jeździłem tam, kiedy byłem małym druhem, a w tym roku będziemy mieli posady liderów! Czyż to nie wspaniałe? - Oznajmił niespodziankę podekscytowany Fred. - Nie tak bardzo jak wyjazd do sklepu z pacynkami. - Poinformowała Freda zażalona Daphne. - Och przestańcie już! Moglibyście choć raz cieszyć się z niespodzianki, którą wam funduję! - Zdenerwował się Fred. - Mały łoś, mały łoś, głupi dość! - Zaczął naśmiewać się Kudłaty z obozu Freda. Wtem powiedział do Scooby'ego - O kurczę, Scooby-Doo! Coś jesteś nie w sosie! Co się stało? - Erno - Wyszeptał zasmucony pies. - Erno? A któż to taki? - Zapytał się przyjaciela Kudłaty. - Erno to mój przyjaciel. Był łosiem. Kiedyś poszliśmy do lasu, a on się zawieruszył. Od tamtego czasu nie spotkałem go. - Odpowiedział Scooby. - To ten Erno? Co bawiłeś się z nim całymi dniami? - Zadał pytanie Kudłaty. - Tak! - Odpowiedział uradowany pies. - A to nie znam. - Powiedział obojętny Kudłaty. Wtem Scooby zwinął się w kulkę i zaczął płakać. W Wehikule Tajemnic było słychać tylko to, dopóki Fred nie zawołał: - O! To tutaj! Obóz Mały łoś! - Wskazał palcem obóz. - Cieszycie się, prawda? - Ja na przykład nie mam ochoty tutaj być, a Scooby tym bardziej. - Odpowiedziała Fredowi Velma. Przywódca Tajemniczej Spółki westchnął. Wjechał na teren obozu i znalazł idealne miejsce do parkowania - wśród słońca i blisko do górskiej rzeki, która była przejrzysta jak powietrze. Kiedy Fred, Daphne, Velma i Kudłaty wysiedli z samochodu, próbowali nakłaniać Scooby'ego do wyjścia z wana. - Och Scooby, chodź pieseczku, dam Ci Scooby-chrupki o nowym smaku - cynamonowym! - Zachęcała Daphne, ale Scooby i tak nie miał zamiaru wysiąść. - Kurczę! Z tego, co widzę, Scooby jest w głębokiej żałobie! - Kudłatemu zrobiło się smutno jak nigdy dotąd. - Zostawmy go tutaj, niech ochłonie, kiedy wrócimy od zarządcy obozowiska zameldować się, to na pewno psiak wyjdzie! - Odparła Velma. I jak najmądrzejsza z Tajemniczej Spółki powiedziała, tak się stało. Scooby został zamknięty w samochodzie, a przyjaciele ruszyli ku biurowi zarządcy tego obozowiska. Było one całkiem ładne. Parking był tylko dla dwóch aut lub małego autobusu. Były tam dwa rzędy drewnianych chatek, a między nimi wiodła ścieżka do biura pana Smitha (czyt. Smifa), czyli zarządcy tego obozu. Jeden z budynków służył za stołówkę, był to czwarty budynek z prawej strony od wejścia. Lampy rozwieszone obok chatek były naftowe i zapalano je dopiero o zmroku. Bujna roślinność, czyli między innymi mech na dachach, sprawiały wrażenie miejsca dalekiego od zgiełku i przytulnego. Niestety Scooby cały czas myślał o Ernie. Nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że jest w obozowisku Mały łoś, a jego przyjaciel był łosiem. W ogóle droga była błotnista więc po co wychodzić? Scooby rozmyślał o tym wszystkim. Przyjaciele już dawno zniknęli za drzwiami biura pana Smitha... Scooby tak smętnie rozmyślając o straconym przyjacielu nie interesował się tym, co dzieje się za wechikułem. Ze skarpy, przy której stał parking, pojawiały się po kolei dziwne, kremowo-różowe odnóża. Wtem pojawiła się głowa - kremowo-różowa, z żółtymi oczmi, czerwonymi źrenicami i długimi różkami. Stwór wyłaniał się dalej, aż pojawiła się szeroka klatka piersiowa i wąskie jak patyki nogi, ale za to jakie wysokie! Potwór powolutku wspinał się na skarpę... - Erno, gdzie jesteś, przyjacielu? - Szlochał psiak patrząc się na zdjęcie swojego dawno straconego przyjaciela. Wtem ktoś uderzył o ziemię, a psiak powiedział: - Kudłaty, to nie czas ani miejsce! - Scooby był przekonany, że to Kudłaty wrócił, ale coś uderzyło jeszcze raz. Zdenerwowany pies odwrócił się i warknął: - Kudłaty czy ty nie rozumiesz?! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - Warknął Scooby, ale zauważył, że to nie był Kudłaty, tylko... - Duża langusta! Duża langusta! - Wystraszył się pies. Ten okropny stwór przystawił głowę do tylnego okna Wehikułu Tajemnic, aż wystraszył Scooby'ego. Biedny psiak poleciał na przód wana pociągając ogonem hamulec ręczny i wpadając na pedał gazu. Auto ruszyło jak wystrzelone z armaty i pędziło wprost na biuro pana Smitha. Wtem zreflektowany psiak szybko się ocknął i zmienił kierunek jazdy, lecz niestety wjechał w stołówkę. Langusta ścigając to auto rozwaliła stołówkę doszczętnie. Lecz nagle Scooby zorientował się, że jedzie prosto na skarpę! Nie zdążył zmienić kierunku auta, ale langusta próbując poskromić auto tak uderzała swoim odnóżem o ziemię, że Wehikuł bez problemu zmienił kierunek jazdy. Auto wylądowało na zabłoconej ścieżce, a langusta niszcząc wszystkie drzewa, na które wpadała, dogoniła wehikuł, który ugrzązł w błocie. I już po biednym psie, lecz tu nagle... przypadkowo Scooby zmienił bieg i auto bez problemu wyjechało z grząskiego błota. Langusta świadoma tego, że nie dogoni psa, wyrwała ogromną, starą sosnę z wielkimi korzeniami, i rzuciła ją przed wehikuł. Kiedy auto wpadło na kłodę, poleciało na sam środek głębokiej, górskiej rzeki, lodowatej jak nigdy dotąd. Scooby przynajmniej był bezpieczny w aucie, które wylądowało na dnie tej zabójczej rzeki. Lecz woda była tak rwąca, że wybiła szyby Wehikułu Tajemnic i napełniała go w bardzo gwałtownym tempie. Scooby wskoczył na koniec auta świadomy tego, że może zginąć. Zanim Scooby'ego zaczęła gonić langusta, w biurze pana Smitha rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. - Przepraszam, czy to pan Smith? - Spytała uchylając drzwi Velma. - Ależ oczywiście, mała Smerfetko! W czym mam Ci pomóc? Poczekaj, przyniosę sok z Gumijagód! - Powiedział pan Smith. - Przepraszam pana, ale Smerfy i Gumisie to dwie różne kreskówki, które wciąż oglądam z wielkim podekscytowaniem! Trudno uwierzyć, że mam siedemnaście lat, prawda? - Wyraziła się Daphne. - A ja mam trzydzieści dziewięć lat i trudno uwierzyć, że wciąż oglądam Kulfona i tym podobne kreskówki! - Zawołał pan Smith z podekscytowaniem, że nareszcie znalazł pokrewną duszę. - Kiedy Smerfy wchodziły do polskich telewizorów, to było wielkie dziecięce podekscytowanie! W niedzielne wieczory wszystkie dzieci czekały na dobranockę, bo tylko wtedy leciała ta bajka. Tego nie można było porównać z poprzednimi polskimi bajkami, ponieważ Smerfy mówiły, co prawda Miś Uszatek też mówił, ale Smerfy trwały 20 minut, a na przykład Bolek i Lolek około pięć. Ale może przedstawiłby się nam pan? - Wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze Velma. - Velmo, nie przerywaj! - Powiedziała poirytowana Daphne. - Panie Smith, jaką bajkę najbardziej pan lubi? Ja uwielbiam Reksia, bo jest jak nasz Scooby-Doo, czyli jest wesoły i przeżywa mnóstwo przygód! - Teraz nasz pies nie jest wesoły! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Czy wszyscy muszą mi przerywać moją ekscytującą rozmowę z panem Smithem? - Zdenerwowała się Daphne. - Tak. - Odpowiedział Fred. - Dobra, dobra, koniec tej kłotni! - Powiedział pan Smith. - Już czas ujawnić! - Urwał pan Smith, a Fred się ucieszył - Moją ulubioną bajkę! - Zawołał uradowany pan Smith, a Tajemniczej Spółce (nie licząc Daphne i Scooby'ego) zrzedły miny. - Nie, to jest po prostu jakiś skandal! Moja ulubiona bajka to może być Czapla, ryby i rak czy Lew pokorny a nie Reksio, bo Reksio to nie bajka tylko kreskówka! Ludzie czy wy nie pojmujecie różnicy między utworem literackim a animacją?! - Spytała wzburzona Velma. - Ja nie pojmuję, że ty pojmujesz! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Ja nie pojmuję, że ty nie pojmujesz, że ona pojmuje! - Powiedział Fred. - Czego nie pojmujecie? - Spytała Daphne. - On nie pojmuje, że on nie pojmuje, że ja pojmuje, a on nie pojmuje, że ja pojmuje! - Wykrzyknęła Velma. - Ja nie pojmuję, że on nie pojmuje, że ona pojmuje, tylko nie pojmuję, że on nie pojmuje! - Powiedział Fred. - Nie pojmuję co ty pojmujesz! - powiedział Kudłaty. - A ja nie pojmuję, o co wam chodzi! - Powiedział wreszcie pan Smith - Nazywam się Hooper Smith i dajcie mi wreszcie spokój! Wiem, że przyjechaliście być instruktorami na obozie, i nimi zostaniecie! A moja ulubiona bajka to Zaczarowany ołówek. - Nie pojmujecie różnicy między kreskówką a bajką?! - Spytała Velma. - Ja nie pojmuję. - Odpowiedział Kudłaty. - Dobra, dosyć tej kłótni, chodźmy zabrać plecaki z Wehikułu Tajemnic i czekać na dzieci! - Powiedział Fred. - O rety! - Wykrzyknęła Velma wskazując za okno. - Wehikuł Tajemnic zniknął! - Co?! - Przeraził się Fred. Wtem cała czwórka przyjaciół wybiegła z biura pana Smitha i popatrzyli na parking. Rzeczywiście - Wehikuł Tajemnic zniknął! Fredowi łzy z oczu zaczęły lecieć strumykiem. Płakał. Nikt do niego nie zagadał, dopóki on nie zaczął: - Www... Wwwwwww... Wwwww... - Jęczał Fred. - Och, Fred, co się stało? - Spytała smutnym tonem Velma. - Www... Wee... - Jęczał Fred dalej. - No wykrztuś to! - Krzyknęła Velma i uderzyła Freda w plecy. - Wehikuł Tajemnic! Był, a go nie ma. Zniknął! Amfa-fatima, wana ni ma! - Powiedział wreszcie zapłakany Fred. - Jak on mógł mi zniknąć? Jak? No jak? Tak o niego dbałem, co dwa dni jeździliśmy na myjnię, a ja go bardzo delikatnie myłem gąbką, aby nie pojawiły się na nim wbicia i rysy! Brałem go nawet do weterynarza, a został po nim tylko ślad nowych opon, które wymieniałem trzy godziny temu i teraz też mu miałem wymienić! - Fred, brałeś wehikuł do watarynarza? Przecież wiadomo, że watarynarz to specjalista od wszelkich rodzajów wat! - Krzyknęła Daphne. - Daphne, jemu chodziło o weterynarza, a nie watarynarza, który nawet nie istnieje. Weterynarz to lekarz od różnych zwierząt, Od Erno czy Scooby'ego, a nie od waty i aut. A teraz słuchaj Fred - skoro na tej ścieżce zostały ślady opon wehikułu, to czemu się nie zreflektujesz i pójdziesz go szukać? Najwyraźniej nie zniknął, został ukradziony lub Scooby z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn znalazł się za kierownicą. - Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło! Zapomniałem myśli i w ogóle... Dzięki, że pomogłaś mi się zreflektować! - Powiedział Fred. - O kurczę! Scooby nie bez powodu usiadł za kierownicą! - Krzyknął z przerażenia Kudłaty. - Przecież Wehikuł nie wyrządziłby tak dużych szkód, a tym bardziej nie poniszczyłby drzew! - No właśnie! Przecież tu są jeszcze ślady jakiś odnóż! Wyglądają jak kołki wbite w ziemię. No takie kołki, którymi zabija się wampiry. Ach, chciałbym jakiegoś upolować! - Mówił Fred. Lecz spostrzegł, że Daphne krzywo na niego patrzy, przecież kiedyś przebierała się za wampira. Fred cofnął to co wcześniej powiedział i cała brygada ruszyła po śladach auta. - Hmm, coś nie sądzę, że Scooby zrujnował te drzewa! - Powiedziała Velma wskazując pień drzewa. - Patrzcie! W tym konarze ktoś zostawił wbitą siekierę! - Według legendy, po tych lasach chodzi Drwalowy, i każdej nocy szuka Zaczarowanego ołówka, by móc narysować wielkie ziarno fasoli, dzięki któremu dojdzie do królestwa wielkiego olbrzyma! - Przybiegł i mówił pan Smith. - Och, Hooper! Dobrze znam legendę o Drwalowym! On tak naprawdę szuka synka, na którego iskiereczka mruga, chce go wziąć na kolana i opowiedzieć kreskówkę - kreskówka będzie długa! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Kreskówka to animacja, a bajka to utwór literacki! Kreskówki nie da się opowiedzieć! Czy tak trudno zrozumieć ten fakt?! - Tłumaczyła Velma. - No cóż, takie ptasie móżdżki nigdy tego nie pojmą! - Powiedział Fred. - Fred! Nie obrażaj Pingu! On jest pingwinem, pingwiny to ssaki, ssaki to ptaki, ptaki to owady, owady mają koński móżdżek, świnka ma owadzi móżdżek, w sumie nie wiem, do czego zmierzam! - Skończyła w tym momencie Daphne. - W tym momencie zmierzamy do odnalezienia Scooby'ego! Co by było, gdybyście się zgubili w lesie i nikt by wam kurczę nie pomógł?! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Kudłaty, ja bym się czuła nielubiana, a do Ciebie, Daphne, pingwiny nie są ssakami, bo wysiadują jaja, ptaki też nie są ssakami, bo też wysiadują jajka! Ptaki to nie są owady, ponieważ ptaki są od nich o wiele większe i ładniejsze. Owady nie mają móżdżku, świnia nie ma owadziego móżdżku, bo owady nie mają móżdżku! - Wytłumaczyła wszystkim Velma. - Zajmijmy się w końcu szukaniem Scooby'ego, a pan, panie Smith, niech pójdzie już do biura, bo pan tylko komplikuje nasze śledztwo! - Skoro mnie nie chcecie, wsiądę na jednorożca i polecę do krainy tęczy! - Powiedział Hooper wygłupiając się. - Kochani, mam złą wiadomość! - Uprzedził przyjaciół Fred. - O kurczę, jaką? - Zapytał Kudłaty. - Ślady Wehikułu prowadzą wprost do tej lodowatej, rwącej rzeki! - Powiedział Fred. - To znaczy tylko dwie rzeczy - już po Scooby'm i Wehikule Tajemnic! Fred, Kudłaty, Velma i Daphne się rozpłakali. Tylko Fred tęsknił za Wehikułem - reszta za Scooby'm. Nikt nie miał odwagi wejść do tej rzeki. Pozostało tylko jedno - iść i czekać na dzieci w smutku i płaczu. Kiedy przyjaciele odeszli, stało się coś dziwnego - parę metrów od miejsca, w którym Wehikuł wpadł do rzeki, wyłonił się... Scooby-Doo! Pies popłynął na drugą stronę rzeki niż na tą, gdzie Wehikuł wpadł do wody. Kiedy wyszedł, był cały mokry i zziębnięty. Scooby miał gęsią skórkę i był zszokowany tym, co się stało. Niestety nie wiedział, że przyjaciele go szukają, więc poszedł dalej - w straszny mroczny las. Scooby szedł przez gęstwiny lasu. Ściółka leśna była zrobiona z obdartej, starej kory drzew, które odstraszały nie tylko swym wyglądem, ale i zachowaniem - gdy nikt nie patrzył na nie, a później się odwrócił, był przekonany, że stało się coś niepokojącego. Krzaki bez liści i bez jedzenia, straszyły pieska tak bardzo, że ów myślał, iż zginie z głodu, lecz szedł dalej. Wtem obok pobliskiego drzewa ni stąd, ni zowąd, uderzył piorun, a w wyrytej na drzewie twarzy błysnęło przerażające czerwone światło. Biedny i wystraszony czworonóg zaczął uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale to i tak nic nie pomagało. Strach rósł z każdym przebytym przez psa metrem. Nagle na jego trasie pojawił się wielki cień opadający na mech. - La... la... la... langusta! - Wyjąkał w przerażeniu Scooby-Doo. Lecz nagle w martwej puszczy rozległ się upiorny hałas, to było wycie, wycie, wycie... łosia? Scooby się zdziwił, gdy przez gęsto zastawione liście przedarł się promień słońca i padł na tajemniczą postać. Scooby nie mógł się nadziwić, nie mógł uwierzyć, że to był... - Erno? - Pytał ze zdziwieniem Scooby. - Erno, czy to naprawdę ty? Ryczenie tego łosia odpowiedziało mu Tak, to ja Scooby-Doo! Nareszcie, po tylu latach rozłąki znów się spotykamy! Powiedz, że będziemy przyjaciółmi na resztę swego długiego życia!. Erno wyglądał jak przeciętny łoś - był wzrostu Scooby'ego. Miał małe kopytka. Jego delikatna sierść była tak jedwabista, jak małego szczeniaczka. Ogonek był króciutki, lecz od dołu był biały, a wyżej lekko brązowawy, jak reszta futerka tego zwierzęcia. Głowa była całkiem duża. Rogi miał białe, zaokrąglone i piękne, jak u żadnego innego łosia, bo Erno był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Kiedy dwaj przyjaciele z dzieciństwa spotkali się w gaju, las zaczął budzić się do życia. Przez gęste liście drzew zaczęło dochodzić słońce. Stara, brzydka ściółka została pokryta mchem, nowo wyrośniętymi kwiatkami i piękną, wielokolorową korą, którą tamtejsze drzewa zaczęły się pokrywać. Na biednych krzaczkach pojawiły się liście i dojrzałe owoce. Zimno zmieniło się w cieplutki klimat, a kwiatki zaczęły rosnąć. Górskie potoki odmarzły i znów płynęła w nich orzeźwiająca woda. Z ponurego gaju stworzył się piękny, tętniący życiem las, gdzie już szukały domu wiewiórki, ptaki, jeże, i tym podobne zwierzątka. W końcu Scooby zapytał: - Och, Erno! Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Co robimy? Trzeba nadrobić te wszystkie stracone lata! - Iah! - Powiedział łoś. - Naprawdę zapraszasz mnie do swojej jaskini gdzie mieszkasz? - Spytał z zachwytem pies. - Iah! - Powiedział łoś. - No to prowadź! Jestem taki podekscytowany! - Mówił piesio. Wtedy Erno zaczął prowadzić psa w głąb lasu, a Scooby zawołał: - Scooby-Dooby-Doo!!! W tym samym czasie Tajemnicza Spółka ocierała łzy czekając na obozowiczów. Wszyscy byli smutni o Scooby'ego. Zadawali sobie setki pytań typu "Czy Scooby przeżył? Jak przeżył to gdzie teraz jest?". Kudłaty wyobrażał sobie najczarniejsze scenariusze, że Scooby'ego coś wystraszyło i dostał takiego zawału, że umierając wpadł na hamulec ręczny, odblokował go i auto spadło z przepaści, albo że pies był w takiej żałobie, że skoczył na ostre kamulce, które go zabiły. Nieważne jak to było, lecz Kudłaty i Fred płakali najbardziej. Fred zapewne żałował Scooby'ego-Doo, jak i zarazem Wehikułu Tajemnic. Wtem Velma ocknęła się z myśli o psie. Myślała, że coś pędzi w stronę detektywów płaczących na środku obozowej drogi. I niestety miała rację. W ich stronę kierował się pędzący autobus, a za nim pojawiały się czarne tumany kurzu oraz opakowań po chipsach, było także sporo przeżutych gum do żucia i butelki po energetykach. Przerażona Velma szybko zaczęła mówić do przyjaciół: - O rety! Szybko! Ocknijcie się! W naszą stronę pędzi ogromny autobus! Zaraz was przejedzie! - Och, wyluzuj, Velmo! Jesteśmy kurczę w żałobie, a ty nas poganiasz! - Powiedział zupełnie spokojnym i powolnym głosem Kudłaty. - Weźcie się ocknijcie! Zaraz to ja będę w żałobie po moich czterech przyjaciołach! Wstawać prędko! Natychmiast! - Powiedziała szybko przerażona Velma. - Człowiek, tak jak Reksio musi odpocząć w swej budzie! - Powiedziała Daphne ospałym tonem. Velma przeprowadzała burzę mózgów w celu ratowania przyjaciół. Autobus był bliziutko, gdy tu nagle... - Już wiem! - Krzyknęła najmądrzejsza dziewczyna detektyw. Podbiegła do Daphne, wyjęła jej z kieszeni opakowanie szpilek i rzuciła pod koła autobusu, który z powodu gumy zatrzymał się przed rozpaczającymi o Scooby'm detektywami. Poruszyły się drzwi starego, zardzewiałego autobusu. Wyszedł pan kierowca, a za nim gromada dzieci pijących izotoniki i colę, oraz objadającymi się frytkami, żelkami, burgerami i doritosami. Tylko jeden chłopczyk był całkiem wysoki, widocznie był dosyć grzeczny. Jako jedyny pił wodę mineralną i kromkę z masłem. Daphne powiedziała: - Oni wyglądają jak rodzina Addamsów. - Powiedziała przerażona Daphne. Nagle przed jej oczami ukazał się duży człowiek. - Jak śmiecie śmiecie wchodzić pod koła autobusu?! - Wykrzyknął zdenerwowany kierowca. - Może lepiej zapytać, jak pan śmie śmiecić jadąc po drodze takim śmieciowym autobusem? - Powiedziała sarkastycznie Velma. - Och dosyć, wścibska panno! - Kierowca autobusu zdenerwował się nie na żarty. - Macie wziąć te gnoje, wścibscy wychowawcy, bo tak kazał pan Smith! Ja stąd spadam. - Kierowca wsiadł w autobus i pojechał dalej. - No dobra, dzieci... - Próbował zagadać Fred do roztargnionej gromadki bachorów. - Ja jestem Fred, a to jest Velma, Daphne i Kudłaty. Jesteśmy waszymi obozowymi wychowawcami i macie się nas słuchać. - To chyba ty powinieneś się nas słuchać! - Odpowiedział wrednie czerwonowłosy chłopiec. - Ej, mały, nie pyskuj, bo... - Nie dokończył Fred. - To ty nie pyskuj, stary zgredzie, po damy Ci nasze śmierdzące skarpety! - Odpowiedział szyderca. - Dobra, nie będę się z wami kłócił. Przygotujcie się do drogi. Z waliz wyciągnijcie picie i jedzenie. - Rozkazał Fred. Dzieci posłuchały się Freda, ale nie do końca. Zeszło im długo na wyciąganiu potrzebnych rzeczy, bo oprócz jedzenia i picia brali przedmioty do psikusów, które mieli zamiar zrobić Fredowi. Wtem do przyjaciół podszedł całkiem wesoły chłopczyk i zagadał: - Witajcie! Jestem Jaś Irving. Wszystko mam już w swoim plecaczku! - Powiedział dziecięcym głosem chłopczyk. Był on brązowowłosy, miał małą skromną twarzyczkę, ale nie teraz czas na opisywanie postaci. - O rety! Wśród tych podelców jest ktoś grzeczny. Ja jestem Velma Dinkley, a ten wredny chłopczyk to kto? - Powiedziała Velma czując, iż znalazła pokrewną duszę. - To jest Antoś Pye, proszę pani. - Powiedział Jaś. - On jest bardzo niegrzeczny! - Pye? - Spytała ze zdziwieniem Velma. - Słyszałam, że rodzina Pye'ów to nie są mili ludzie. Zazwyczaj są aroganccy, złośliwi, samolubni, zadumani i źli. Wiem, bo w mojej klasie w podstawówce był Shelton Pye, i zachowywał się tak samo. Podobnie sprawa się ma z liceum, bo nie było jeszcze wtedy gimnazjów. Tam zaś zachowywał się tak Boruce Pye. Lecz na studiach natknęłam się na niejakiego Corvina Pye, był najpodlejszy z nich wszystkich. Na maturze mieliśmy napisać co to jest odwaga. Ja rozpisałam się na dziesięć stron i dostałam piątkę, a on napisał tylko jedno zdanie - "To, co teraz zrobiłem, to jest właśnie odwaga.". Potem oddał kartkę pani i też dostał piątkę. Czyż to nie jest sprawiedliwe?! - Oburzyła się dziewczyna. - W pewnym sensie tak, ale Corvin napisał, co to jest odwaga! - Bronił Pye'a Jaś. - Jasiek, widzę, że nie zrozumiałeś głównego sensu mojej opowieści. - Powiedziała Velma ze smutkiem. - Za to może zrozumiesz moją opowieść o Muminkach! - Wtrąciła się Daphne. - Tak! - Zawołał uradowany Jaś, który z Daphne, Fredem, Kudłatym i resztą obozowiczów poszedł boczną, wąską ścieżką do lasu. - Niech ci los! - Powiedziała zasmucona Velma i dołączyła do reszty grupy. W czasie, kiedy to wszystko się działo, Scooby i Erno zdążyli dojść do jaskini tego łosia. Droga nie była trudna - cały czas przyjaciele szli prostą drogą, raz koło starego dębu skręcili w lewo. Jaskinia była usadowiona nieopodal górskiego strumyczka, sama zaś jaskinia była wydrążona w górze. Scooby nie mógł się nadziwić, że ta jaskinia wyglądała jak nora. Kamienne ściany były szorstkie, chodząc po jaskini można było skaleczyć sobie łapy. Ze stalaktytów ciekła lodowata woda, a w samej jaskini było duszno. Nie wiadomo skąd, w "domu Erna" paliła się i paliła latarenka naftowa, położona na kamieniu. Scooby po chwili namysłu zaproponował: - Może by tak ozdobić tę jamę? - Iah! - Odpowiedział Erno, a Scooby zrozumiał to tak: "Chyba TĄ jamę! Co do pomysłu - jestem za. Chciałbym żyć jak królewicz w bajce, więc może zrobilibyśmy jakieś królewskie meble?". - Dobrze, Erno, zrobimy Ci królewskie meble! - Odparł Scooby. Kiedy Ci dwaj przyjaciele wychodzili z jaskini, drogę przebiegł im czarny kot. Scooby tak się wystraszył, że wskoczył wprost na grzbiet Erna, który go stamtąd zrzucił. Wtem nadbiegła młoda, zdyszana kobieta z kilofem zarzuconym za prawe ramię. Miała żółty kask górniczy, który dawał takie światło, jak żarówka LED. Na ramiona zwisały jej jasno-blond włosy, które nie były obszerne, lecz długie. Miała czerwoną koszulę na guziki w czarną kratkę, która cała była ubrudzona sadzą oraz białą sierścią z jednego z kotów, którego trzymała na ramieniu. Miała długie, dżinsowe, obcisłe, szare spodnie z dziurami i pobrudzone sadzą. Butów nie miała, a jej stopy były całe pokaleczone. Wtem odezwała się do psa i łosia: - Witajcie! Jestem Mary Kate! - Powiedziała zdyszana. - Właśnie uciekła mi Iskierka, ten czarny kotek. Za to na ramieniu mam białą i puszystą Mgiełkę. Iskierka wystraszyła się hałasu, jakby usłyszała mocne stąpanie po ziemi. Niedaleko w tej samej górze znajduje się szyb górniczy, w którym pracuje. Niestety pracuję tam sama, ponieważ innych wystraszył podobno jakiś skorupiak. Kopiemy na rozkaz pana Smitha. Zażyczył sobie, byśmy wydrążyli tam kuchnię, bo za jakiś czas w okolicy postawi domki. Co do niego to uważam, że ma nierówno pod sufitem. Jakbyście chcieli pogadać, to pójdźcie do najbliższego szybu kopalnianego, jakieś sześć, siedem metrów stąd. A teraz biegnę gonić Iskierkę. To do zobaczenia! - Powiedziała Mary zupełnie nieświadoma tego, że zwierzaki jej nie słuchały. - Iah! - Zawył Erno, a Scooby zrozumiał to tak: "Czego ona od nas chciała?". - Nie wiem, Erno. Chodź idziemy poszukać idealnych materiałów na meble. - Odpowiedział Scooby. Jak rzekł Scooby, tak też się stało. Przyjaciele pomyśleli, że najlepsze materiały znajdą na samym szczycie góry. Czekała więc ich bardzo długa i trudna wycieczka. Lecz kiedy tamci wybierali się w góry, podczas wycieczki reszty Tajemniczej Spółki, Velma szła z tyłu grupy. Patrzyła w szczególności na Jasia Irvinga. Nie mogła się nadziwić temu, że przyznał Corvinowi Pye rację. No ale w sumie... Velma zaczęła skupiać się na wyglądzie dzieci. Miała ze sobą kartę, więc zgadywała, kto jest kto. - Hmm... - Myślała Velma. - Ten Jaś jest całkiem ciekawie ubrany... Ma brązowe włosy, zaczesane w grzywkę. Ma białą koszulę, dosyć elegancką jak na obóz. Założę się, że szybko ją sobie zabrudzi. Wydaje się dosyć wesoły, chociaż na jego emocję może mieć wpływ bajka Daphne. Ten Antoś Pye coś dziwnie się zachowywuje. Chwila - wyjmuje z plecaka jakieś gadżety... Poduszka pierdziuszka... Dobra, o nim staram się nie myśleć. Widać, że w jego głowie jest tyle rozumu, co wody na pustyni. Hmm... A ten blondyn w czarnych brylach to kto? Chyba trzyma w rękach butelkę smrodu w spray'u. Po mojej liście sądzę, że to Stanley Cool. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że gustu nie ma tak, jak bezdomny flejtuch. A ten wygląda na Bradley'a Seterman'a. Trochę jest otyły, z tego, co widzę je teraz burgera i popija colą. A ten to chyba Berbeć Boretti - ma same berbecie poprzyczepiane do plecaka. I ten ostatni to musi być Dicon Carswell, ciągle wącha pieniądze... Obrzydlistwo! - I jesteśmy! - Powiedział Fred, zatrzymując się wskazując palcem jakąś dużą polanę niedaleko wielkiej góry. Polana była duża, w kształcie koła. Przeważała tam ściółka, było także trochę trawy. Na samym środku było ognisko obłożone pół kilogramowymi kamieniami. Wokół ogniska były trochę spróchniałe kłody, w których było dużo szczypawic. Wtem Fred zarządził: - No dobra, kochani! Rozpakujcie śpiwory i namioty, a później je rozłóżcie. Velma podeszła w końcu do Jasia, któremu Daphne skończyła już opowiadać bajkę. Dziewczyna spytała się: - Jasiu, jesteś bardzo miłym i uroczym chłopcem. Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, kim był ten kierowca autobusu. - To był Geronimo Zwei, pochodzi z Niemczech, stąd ma ten niemiecki akcent. - Odpowiedział Jaś. - A czy ja mam jakiś akcent? - Nagle strasząc Velmę i Jasia wtrąciła się Mary. - Przepraszam, kim pani jest? - Spytała się zdziwiona Velma. - Och, no rzeczywiście, zapomniałam się przedstawić! - Odpowiedziała trochę zawstydzona Mary. - To poda nam pani w końcu swoje imię i nazwisko? Ja jestem Velma Dinkley a to jest Jaś Irving, a pani to kto?! - Spytała oburzona Velma. - A no tak. Jestem Mary Kate. Pracuję nieopodal waszej polanki, w szybie górniczym na obrzeżu tamtej góry. - Powiedziała dziewczyna wskazując górę. - Pan Smith wymyślił sobie, że niedługo postawi tutaj domki letniskowe, więc we wnętrzu góry musimy zrobić obozową kuchnię. - Proszę pani, upuściłaś kilof. - Wtrącił się Jaś. - A no rzeczywiście! Jestem ciągle zapominalska, nie potrafię sobie niczego przypomnieć! A propo - lubicie wy w ogóle Hoopera? Ja uważam, że ma nierówno pod sufitem, nie płaci mi, a wszyscy inni pracownicy uciekli. Mówili coś o jakimś ogromnym skorupiaku... - Mówiła Mary. - Skorupiaku? - Zdziwiła się Velma. - Tak, ale zwierzęta, które mieszkają w pobliskiej jaskini nie przejmują się tym ani trochę. Gdy z nimi rozmawiałam wydawało mi się, że mnie ignorują. - Powiedziała Mary. - Zwierzęta? A wie pani, jakie to były dokładnie zwierzęta? - Zdziwiła się Velma. - Chyba szczeniaczek i koń... - Odpowiedziała Mary. - Byli w jaskini nieopodal mojego szybu górniczego. - Okej, dziękuje za udzielenie informacji, do widzenia! - Krzyknęła Velma, która wraz z Jasiem podbiegła do Kudłatego i Daphne. - Przyjaciele, chyba wiem, gdzie jest Scooby! On zapewne przeżył! Tak wynika z opowiadania tamtej kobiety! - O kurczę, Scooby przeżył? - Zawołał uszczęśliwiony Kudłaty. - Prawdopodobnie tak, chodźcie, pójdziemy z Jasiem w nagrodę, że jest takim dzielnym chłopcem, a Fred niech zaopiekuje się tą zgrają chłopców. Jaskinia jest tylko parę metrów stąd, chodźcie, szybko! - Powiedziała Velma. - Okej, sir Velmo. Przysięgam, że upilnuję tą zgraję łobuzów! - Powiedział Fred, który ukradkiem podsłuchał rozmowę Velmy. Nareszcie Jaś, Kudłaty, Velma i Daphne ruszyli wąską ścieżką prowadzącą do jaskini. Velma zobaczyła wejście do szybu kopalnianego, gdzie pracuje Mary. Zaproponowała przyjaciołom, aby tam poszli, i tak się stało. Widać było, że w tej grocie mało kto pracował. Na końcu 5-cio metrowego szybu Velma dostrzegła zapaloną lampkę naftową, a obok niej jakieś kable, do których podeszła i powiedziała: - O rety! - Znalazłaś Scooby'ego? - Zapytał Kudłaty. - Nie, głuptasie. Tu są jakieś kable i coś, co mi wygląda na dysk twardy i pamięć RAM. - Powiedziała Velma. - Jakby ktoś tu się interesował elektroniką. Tylko pozostaje pytanie - dlaczego te rzeczy tutaj zostały? Chwileczkę - włożę pamięć RAM do mojego laptopa i zobaczę, co się stanie. Velma zamontowała pamięć RAM zamiast tej dotychczasowej. Weszła w ustawienia komputera i odtworzyła całą pamięć RAM. Ku jej zdziwieniu, można było odtworzyć ją tylko w programie do analizy dźwięku. Kiedy dziewczyna już to zrobiła, wszyscy usłyszeli jakieś niskie piski albo grube wrzaski. - O mamciu, te dźwięki są okropne! Jakbym Muminki oglądała! - Powiedziała Daphne, która zawstydziła się swojej wypowiedzi po tych wszystkich zdziwionych wzrokach przyjaciół. - Hmm... Zastanowię się nad tym później. Ale co jak co, wyszlibyśmy w końcu z tej nory. - Powiedziała Velma. Ledwo przyjaciele zdążyli wyjść z szybu kopalnianego, a natknęli się na jakiegoś strasznego ciemnego typa. Zaczęli się odsuwać, ale ten ktoś przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Nagle tego człowieka oświetliły promienie słońca. Ukazał się wielki, muskularny pan w gęstej, jasnobrązowej brodzie i krótkich, jasnobrązowych włosach. Oczy miał zielone. Na głowie miał czapkę, z tyłu trochę opadającą, w kolorze beżowym. Nosił także czerwoną koszulę z kołnierzem w czarną kratkę. Miał dżinsowe szelki, spodnie miał zaś szare i dżinsowe. Za buty służyły mu sandały. Nagle powiedział do wystraszonych przyjaciół: - Witajcie! Jestem Eryk Cucumber, tutejszy drwalowy i leśniczy. Nie widziałyście gdzieś dzieciaki, mojej potężnej siekiery? - Czy to ta siekiera, Eryku? - Zapytała Velma, podając mu swoją pierwszą poszlakę. - Tak, dokładnie ta! - Przytaknął Eryk. - To mogłabym wiedzieć, czy widział pan jakiegoś skorupiaka? - Spytała bezczelnie Velma. - Sssss... korupiaka? Ttttt... ak! Popopopppp... biegł tttt... aa... m! - Powiedział zdenerwowany Eryk, który zaczął się gwałtownie pocić, i który wskazał na północ, gdzie zwróciły się głowy przyjaciół. (tłumaczenie: Skorupiaka? Tak! Pobiegł tam! ) Kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę Eryka okazało się, że go nie ma. - Założę się, że to ten facet jest skorupiakiem! - Powiedziała Velma. - E, chwilę! Co tu robi ta karta płatnicza? - Spytała i podniosła ją z podłogi. - Hmm... Może wypadało sprawdzić, do kogo ona należy? - Podsunął pomysł Jaś. - Czytam i czytam, ale nie widzę tu takich informacji jak pesel, imię i nazwisko, daty urodzin, miejsce zamieszkania czy zdjęcia posiadacza. - Odpowiedziała zażalona Velma. - To może zobaczymy informacje na jego koncie w banku? - Znów podsunął pomysł Jaś. - Wybacz chłopcze, ale bez PIN-u nie damy rady! - Powiedziała Velma. - Ależ, Velmo, tu jest PIN! O tutaj! - Wskazał Jaś. - O rety! Rzeczywiście! - Rzekła Velma. - Wpiszę go w mojej aplikacji bankowej na smartfonie. - Hmm... Konto jest puste! - Krzyknęła Daphne. - Chyba ktoś zapomina PIN-u, że jest przyklejony na karcie! - I ktoś zapomniał też wpłacić pieniędzy na konto! - Powiedziała Velma. - Wszystko składa się w logiczną całość! - A co kurczę z tamtą jaskinią, o której mówiła Mary? - Spytał z oburzeniem Kudłaty. - Racja! Trzeba tam iść, i to szybko! - Krzyknęła Daphne. Wszyscy pobiegli w stronę jamy, ale zastali ją pustą. Za to wnętrze było jak z bajki o księciu. Był tam wielki, królewski żyrandol, z tysiącami małych żaróweczek. Na podłodze leżał dywan we wszystkich odcieniach złota. - O kurczę! Lodówka pełna żarełka! - Krzyknął Kudłaty i podbiegł do lodówki. - Ale chwila, tu nic nie ma! Ona jest pusta! - Wykrzyknął oburzony. - O mamciu! To wielkie łoże z baldachimem jest strasznie wygodne! I nawet mam swój własny dzwonek! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Ja tam jestem tylko ciekawa, po co zwierzakom jest potrzebna toaleta... - Mówiła Velma, która spoglądała na samoczyszczącą się toaletę. - Prysznic jest wspaniały! Można wybrać 360 temperatur wody, tylko że za każdym razem leci zimna! - Powiedział rozczarowany Jaś. - Wygląda na to, że żadnych poszlak tutaj nie znajdziemy! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Racja! Chodźmy sprawdzić, jak Fred poradził sobie z tą zgrają małych rzezimieszków! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Zaczekajcie, jeszcze nie skończyłem prysznica! - Powiedział Jaś. - Nawet go nie zacząłeś! - Powiedziała Velma. - No fakt... - Przyznał Jaś. Przyjaciele, którzy nie odnaleźli Scooby'ego wrócili do Freda. Ścieżka była wąska. Po drodze Kudłaty znalazł krzak czernic, więc zjadł parę dojrzałych, lecz to za mało, by ugasić głód tego chuderlaczka. Kiedy przyjaciele dotarli w końcu na polanę, słońce zaczęło powoli chować się za tą wielką górą, a namioty nie były przygotowane. Na polance szalała zgraja dzikusów, a na ławce leżał mało przytomny Fred. - O mamciu, Fred, co się stało? - Nadbiegła do ukochanego Daphne. - Ach... - Zaczął mówić Fred. - Wiem jedno. Te dzieciaki mają bardzo śmierdzące skarpety, a szczególnie Stanley. Prawie zwymiotowałem... - Powiedział Fred i obrócił się na drugi bok ławki zasypiając. W górach zachodem słońca delektowały się dwa zwierzaki. Siedziały na starej kłodzie i podziwiali, ten malowniczy krajobraz. Czerwony połysk padał na las, który wydawał się, jakby jesień zawitała nad obozem. Wszystko wyglądało tak pięknie a zarazem młodo, że Scooby i Erno wpatrywali się jak zahipnotyzowani na dół góry. Wtem do nich podszedł drwalowy, Eryk Cucumber, i powiedział: - Ach, te zachody słońca w lesie są piękne o każdej porze roku. Czy to zima, czy lato, jesień czy wiosna, siły niebieskie zawsze potrafią nas zaskoczyć. Piękno miejsc, których naprawdę nie znamy, może być przez nas niedocenione. Szczególnie jeśli ktoś nie potrafi znaleźć sobie innej rozrywki niż siedzenie przed komputerem. Mój syn dobiegł do komputera, gdy miał dwa i pół roku. Teraz ma czternaście i nie może spędzić dnia bez czterech godzin spędzonych przy komputerze, przez co słabo się uczy, a jego najczęstsza ocena to pała. Jeszcze nie przeszedł do drugiej klasy szkoły podstawowej... Nie da się go odciągnąć od komputera... - Niech pan spróbuje go wygonić z domu! - Zaproponował Scooby. - Racja psie, ale to jest trudniejsze niż Ci się wydaje. - Powiedział drwalowy nawet nie świadomy tego, że rozmawia z psem. - Kiedy próbuję to zrobić, on zawsze ma sposób, aby się wymigać. - Niech pan wyłączy dopływ prądu! - Znów zaproponował Scooby. - To nic nie da. Kupił sobie przez internet najlepszą baterię do komputera. Nawet, jeśli przy komputerze grałby przez tydzień bez prądu, nadal miałby 100% baterii. - Rzekł Eryk. - To niech pan wyłączy router internetowy, większość gier jest przez internet! - Rzekł pies. - Zwariowałeś? On ma wykupiony. Raz zapłacił 1000 euro, sam nawet nie wiem, skąd miał tyle pieniędzy, kupił za to internet nielimitowany 1000 TB na 1/100 sekundy, może pobierać ogromne pliki w niecałą sekundę! A internet jest dostępny dla komputera o tym IP, co ma mój syn. - Powiedział zażalony leśniczy. - Może pan wziąć urządzenie EMP i włączyć je w domu! - Zaproponował Scooby. - Świetna myśl! Pole elektromagnetyczne wyłączy każdy sprzęt elektroniczny w zasięgu 1x1 hektar! Brawo ty, psie! - Powiedział Eryk i pobiegł na dół wzgórza. - Iah! - Zaryczał Erno, co Scooby zrozumiał: "Brawo ja!". - Niech Ci będzie. - Zamamrotał pod nosem Scooby. Pięć minut po ucieczce Eryka ze wzgórza nastąpiły jakieś dziwne dźwięki. Ni stąd, ni zowąd, za plecami kolegów wyłoniło się coś strasznego... - Erno, rozłożyłeś parasolkę? - Spytał Scooby. - Iah! - Odpowiedział Erno, czyli: "Nie mam parasolki - żyję w lesie, nie jest mi potrzebna, jest tu dużo drzew!". - Zapewne są to ciemne chmury, chwilę, zobaczę. - Powiedział pies po czym spojrzał do góry. - E... E... Er... - Jąkało się zwierzę. - Iah! - Powiedział Erno, czyli: "No co, co, co, no o co no tu chodzi?!", po czym spojrzał w górę. - Langusta! - Krzyknął Scooby. Przyjaciele rzucili się do ucieczki przed langustą, która właśnie na nich patrzyła. Zaczyna się pościg. Muzyka do pościgu: ''W dzień gorącego lata'' Scooby i Erno wpadli na kłodę, która podparta kamieniem runęła w dół zbocza. Langusta pobiegła za tymi dwoma rycząc. Scooby unikał drzew ponieważ to on siedział na przodzie. Kłoda zostawiała za sobą duże wrycie w ziemi. Langusta nie odpuszczała - biegła i niszczyła wszystkie drzewa, które były na drodze. Wtem nad urwiskiem kłoda uderzyła o kamień. Erno i Scooby wylądowali na samym szczycie drzewa iglastego. Langusta coś wyrzuciła z rąk i skoczyła na drzewo, ale skoczyła za wysoko, więc wpadła do rzeki, gdzie wcześniej wpadł Wehikuł Tajemnic wraz ze Scooby'm. Gdy langusta wyszła z wody, okazało się, że pies i łoś uciekli. Potwór zaryczał. Pościg i muzyka się kończą Coś co wyrzuciła langusta, poleciało niedaleko góry. Spadło na polanę, gdzie były rozłożone już namioty. Rozłożyli je Fred, Daphne, Velma, Kudłaty i Jaś, który chciał spędzać czas na wyzwaniach z cywilizowanymi ludźmi a nie na zabawach z bandą dzikusów, które już smacznie spały. Fred też położył się do łóżka, podobno bolała go głowa od tych śmierdzących skarpet. Jaś i reszta ekipy siedziała przy ognisku. Chłopczyk piekł sobie grzankę, ponieważ zdrowo się odżywiał. Nagle z ciemnego nieba przyleciała zapieczętowana puszka. - O rety! - Krzyknęła Velma, która podbiegła do puszki. - Może tam jest sekretna wiadomość od Scooby'ego? - Zaproponował Kudłaty. - Lepiej nie zgadywać, otwórzmy to i przekonajmy się, co to też jest! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Ale tam może być coś niebezpiecznego, na przykład żmija! - Spanikował Jasiu. - Och Jasiek, musimy otworzyć tą puszkę! Może w środku będzie wiadomość od mojego psa? - Nalegał Kudłaty. - No dobrze, zaraz ją otworzymy. Daphne, czyń honory. - Powiedziała Velma. - Ja naprawdę ja? - Pytała się Daphne. - A co jeśli nie mam wystarczająco siły, tak jak Bolek czy tam Lolek, nie pamiętam już który jest którym! - Och Daphne, dasz radę, wierzę w ciebie, przecież to tobie udało się zagonić te łobuzy do spania! Musisz uwierzyć, że dasz radę, to Ci się wszystko uda! - Wsparła koleżankę Velma. - Tak uważasz? No dobrze zrobię to! - Powiedziała Daphne, która podeszła do puszki i otworzyła ją. Nagle pojawił się dziwny dym nad przedmiotem. - Bomba! - Spanikowali Jaś i Kudłaty. - Nie wiedziałem, że mamy tutaj terrorystów! - Krzyknęli jednocześnie. - Oj, bojaźliwi chłopcy, to nie jest żadna bomba! - Powiedziała Velma wkładając rękę do puszki. - To jest raczej jakaś przezroczysta farba, tylko poco ona komu? Wtem przyjaciele usłyszeli pisk. Za ich plecami pojawiła się ogromna langusta! Przyjaciele zaczęli biec dookoła polany. Fred był zbyt zaspany, by usłyszeć hałasy, a dzieciakom robiącym wtedy Fredowi psikusa nawet ten atak langusty wyszedł na dobre, bo żaden z wychowawców ich nie nakryje. Przyjaciele biegali i biegali uciekając przed potworem. Nagle Kudłaty krzyknął: - O kurczę, ratunku! Dźwięk ten poleciał w stronę góry, od której się odbił tworząc echo. Usłyszał to Scooby odpoczywający przy wejściu do jaskini Erna. Pies pobiegł zbudzić łosia, i kiedy już byli gotowi, ruszyli na akcję ratunkową. Pobiegli wprost na polanę, gdzie zauważyli Jasia, Kudłatego, Velmę i Daphne uciekających przed langustą. Szybko ruszyli przyjaciołom na ratunek. Kiedy wszyscy biegli tak w kółko, Scooby siedzący na pędzącym Ernie wziął przenośną lodówkę bez jedzenia. Daphne podepchnęła languście, która wylądowała tak, że ogromna głowa była ze wszystkich stron otoczona ogniem. Nagle Scooby rzucił lodówkę w łeb langusty. Lodówka uderzyła, głowa odpadła, a przyjaciołom ukazał się sprawca. - Mary Kate? - Zawołali Jaś, Velma, Daphne, Kudłaty i Scooby, zaś Erno powiedział "Iah?". - Och Scooby, pieseczku, jak się cieszę, że Cię widzę! - Podbiegł do pieska Kudłaty, który wraz ze Scooby'm rozpłakali się ze szczęścia. Kiedy czworonóg przestał płakać, powiedział: - Poznajcie oto jest mój przyjaciel, Erno! - Wskazał na łosia. - Iah! - Przywitał się Erno. - Och bardzo miło mi Cię poznać, Erno! - Podbiegł Kudłaty do łosia. - Scooby-Doo, Erno, witajcie! Ja jestem Jaś Irving. - Powiedział chłopczyk. - Och, możecie skończyć już tą błazenadę? Źle mi się robi, gamonie! - Odezwała się Mary. - W sumie powróćmy do sprawy. - Powiedziała Velma, której pies opowiedział na ucho wszystkie rzeczy, które zaobserwował u langusty. - Zaczęłam podejrzewać Mary wtedy, gdy w jej szybie kopalnianym znaleźliśmy różnego rodzaju kable. Były to części, które nie przydały się do budowy tego stwora, ponieważ to jest robot. Dysk twardy miał zawierać zaprogramowane przez Mary ruchy dla langusty, które na tym dysku się nie udały. Pamięć RAM zawierała nieudane efekty dźwiękowe dla potwora. Przezroczysta farba zabezpieczała zaś przed popsuciem się sprzętu w wodzie. A co do karty bankomatowej - musiał ją zgubić ktoś, kto jest zapominalski, czyli Mary. - Ach, rozgryźliście mnie! Zrobiłam to specjalnie. Pan Smith do kopania pozatrudniał namolnych pracowników, którzy nie pracowali, tylko pili piwo. Wystraszyłam ich legendą o languście. Uciekli jak najprędzej. Kiedy Hooper nie wypłacił mi pierwszej pensji, zdenerwowałam się i zrobiłam tego robota. Raz zauważył mnie przy tym Eryk, który ma skorupiakofobię. Postanowiłam ten fakt wykorzystać, aby wrobić go w ataki langusty. Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że wychowawcami na obozie będą detektywi, zepchnęłam Scooby'ego w dół rzeki, abyście uciekli jak najprędzej ze smutku. - Wyjaśniła swoje zachowanie Mary. - Au! Kto przykleił mnie super mocnym klejem do podłoża namiotu? - Powiedział Fred, który nie mógł odczepić się od podłogi. - Już tam biegniemy, Fred! - Krzyknęła Velma i pobiegła tam wraz z Kudłatym, Jasiem i Daphne. - O mamciu! Kto Cię do tego przykleił? - Spytała Daphne wchodząc do namiotu. - To te dzieciaki! - Powiedział Fred. - Poczekaj, mam nożyk. Przetnę warstwę kleju i będziesz mógł w końcu wstać! - Powiedziała Velma. Kiedy Fred został odklejony od namiotu, wszyscy wyszli na polankę. Zdziwili się - Mary Kate nie było w środku robota. - Ych... ych... - Usłyszeli detektywi za sobą i odwrócili się. Ujrzeli za sobą Mary trzymaną przez Erna i Scooby'ego. - I uszłoby mi to na sucho, gdyby nie wy, wścibskie zwierzaki! Po Mary przyjechała policja. Jakiś czas później wszyscy rozumieli już Erna. Dzieciaki go nawet polubiły, Scooby'ego zresztą też. Velma, Daphne i Kudłaty cieszyli się z tych wszystkich obozowych chwil, tylko nie Fred, któremu ciągle jakieś dziecko (oprócz Jasia) płatało figla. Wehikuł Tajemnic został wyłowiony z rzeki i odnowiony przez mechaników z pieniędzy pana Smitha. Już nadszedł czas wyjazdu. Wszyscy żegnali wszystkich, i w końcu dzieciaki wróciły się do autobusu. - No to co, na nas też pora. - Powiedziała Velma. - Niekoniecznie! - Przyjaciele usłyszeli Eryka. - Dzięki Scooby'emu i jemu pomysłowi z urządzeniem EMP udało mi się wreszcie wyciągnąć mojego syna na łono natury. Poznajcie, oto Barry Cucumber! - Do przyjaciół podszedł młody chłopak. - Nasze nazwis jest masakrycznie obcykane, stary! - Powiedział Barry do ojca. - Młodzieńcze, zachowywuj się! - Powiedział tata do synka. - Kurde no, to pole to miejscówka dla noobów! - Powiedział Barry. - Twoje dziecko chyba było bardzo uzależnione od komputera. - Stwierdziła Velma. - Zamknij mordę, przestarzała okularnico! - Obraził Velmę Barry. - Przynajmniej nie śmierdzę jak ktoś, kto nie mył się od paru miesięcy! - Rzekła Velma, a Barry'emu zrobiło się wstyd. - Duże brawka Velmo! Zgasiłaś tego łobuza! - Pochwaliła przyjaciółkę Daphne. - Ma się swoje sposoby! - Rzekła Velma. Kiedy przyjaciele wsiedli do Wehikułu Tajemnic, Scooby rozpoczął lament. - Ale Erno, chodź! - Namawiał Scooby. - Iah... - Wył łoś. - Wiesz co, pieseczku, łoś chyba chce zostać. - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Tak, tym bardziej, że łono natury to miejsce lepsze niż miasto i zagadki. - Powiedziała Velma. - W następnym roku też tu przyjedziemy na obóz! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że obozowicze będą lepsi. - Odparł Fred. - No, Scooby chodź, jedziemy! - Wytłumaczył pieskowi Kudłaty. - Dobrze. - Zaczął Scooby, który długo machał łosiowi z okna na pożegnanie, a gdy już stracił go z oczu, wykrzyknął ze smutkiem w głosie: - Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Podejrzani i sprawcy Postacie *Tajemnicza Spółka: Wszyscy Członkowie *Jeheny *Hooper Smith *Erno *Jaś Irving *Antoś Pye *Mary Kate *Geronimo Zwei *Eryk Cucumber *Barry Cucumber *Stanley Cool (wspomniany przez Velmę i Freda) *Bradley Seterman (wspomniany przez Velmę) *Berbeć Boretti (wspomniany przez Velmę) *Dicon Carswell (wspomniany przez Velmę) *Langusta Poszlaki *Siekiera *Kable *Dysk twardy *Pamięć RAM *Karta bankomatowa *Przezroczysta farba Ciekawostki *Odcinek jest podobny do filmu animowanego pt. Scooby-Doo: Wakacje z duchami. *Jaś Irving oraz Antoś Pye to postacie z książki Lucy Maud Montgomery pt. Ania z Avonlea. Kategoria:Pomóż nam, Scooby-Doo!